godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Cartel
]]The White Cartel was a drug cartel that was led by Frank White, which lasted from 1980 to 1990, when White was killed in a police shootout. History Frank White was a powerful drug lord in New York City, and had a gang, consisting of Test Tube and Jimmy Jump. He was arrested in 1985 and was released in 1990 after doing time in Sing Sing, and his first action was to send hitmen to kill Emilio El Zapa, a drug lord. Around the same time, Test Tube and Jimmy Jump shot King Tito, a drug lord, stealing his cocaine and money. He was greeted by other members of his gang and his lawyer Joey Dalesio, and told Dalesio to arrange a meeting with Arty Clay, a local mob boss. However, Clay urinated on Dalesio's shoes, saying it was a message to White, who in return demanded a percentage of Clay's profits. When he refused, White, Test Tube, and Jimmy Jump killed Clay at his social club, although White really killed him because he disapproved of his human trafficking, prostitution, and other "business" types. He offered a job to Clay's former men, who were to meet him at his hotel room at the Plaza Hotel. Soon, in the center, Test Tube second to right, in the background.]]he began to hire employees, giving a wad of money to three muggers and telling them that if they wanted work, to meet him at the Plaza Hotel. Soon, Dennis Gilley and Thomas Flanigan, two NYPD Narcs, beat him unconscious in a lot after he refused to confess to the murder of El Zapa. He made enemies in them, and attempted to make an ally in Larry Wong, a Triad who had $15,000,000-worth of cocaine. Larry demanded $3 million up front and another $500,000 after the drugs are sold. Frank countered that the two should team up, then split the profits evenly. Larry turned him down and demanded that Frank decide immediately whether he wants to buy the drugs, but White declined. Soon, Jimmy Jump, Test Tube, and the other lieutenants of White were arrested by the Narcs, who said that one of Tito's bodyguards was ready to testify against White, so his lawyers arranged for their release, and the White Cartel members drove in a limousine to Wong's base, killing all of the Triads and stealing the cocaine. Soon, the Narcotics disguised themselves as drug dealers and bribed Dalesio into telling them where White was, and they shot it out with White's guards, but failed to kill White, who shot Flanigan as White escaped over the Queensboro Bridge, and then killed Gilley at Flanigan's funeral, but not after Gilley shot Jimmy Jump in the head, killing him. White's Cartel came to an end after Detective Roy Bishop, handcuffed to a chair, used a gun to unleash himself, shooting White, who in turn shot Bishop. White only found out that he was hit when he was in a taxi cab in Times Square, and as NYPD squad cars surrounded the car, he died. Members: Boss-Frank White Underboss-Jimmy Jump Consigliere-Joey Dalesio Lieutenants-Test Tube, Lance Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:Cartels